The Way to the better Future
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: SEQUEL TO RIR! There is a long way between Harry, Teddy, James, Albus and Lily disappearing from the Great hall and little America Hope Potter's birth. This is the story how the Hocruxes were destroyed, love was found and children were born.
1. Going home

**Okay, here is the Sequel to 'Reading in Remembrance'**

**IMPORTANT: Can someone of you draw good? If yes, could you draw the scence where America gets introduced to the other Potter children, so I can use that as image for the story? (Oh, and PM me, as the Potter children look slightly diffrent than n cannon)**

**Also, if any betas are reading this, I'd like to have someone betaing this, please PM me, if you are interested**

* * *

_Harry came out of the room, holding a tiny body wrapped in a rose blanket._

_The Potter children ran towards him (Collin was being carried by James)._

"_Hey, kids, that is your new sister, America Hope Potter."_

_Lily jumped. "A sister? Yay! We can play with dolls and so much else when she's older", she went closer to Harry who knelt down, so that Lily could look in America's face._

_America had, like Albus and Collin, black hair (as far as you could see). She was currently sleeping._

"_Hi America. I'm your sister, Lily Luna."_

_James let Collin down, and Harry's sons came greeting their sister._

"_Hello, America Hope Potter, I am your brother, Albus Severus Potter."_

"_Heo, A-eica, me Collin you botha."_

"_Hey, America, I'm James Sirius. Your oldest brother."_

_Harry looked around, he could see all the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Malfoys, Scarmanders, Dursleys, Woods he knew and loved, as well as Sirius who was standing next to a blonde woman, and three girls and one boy who had to be his children. Harry could see Dennis,who was to depressed the first time around to start a family, with a wife and two toddlers, Dennis's brother Collin with three toddlers (although the older girl looked nearly big enough to not be a toddler anymore). There were Tonks and Lupin with Teddy and two seemingly older and two younger children. What had been the Dursley/Longbottom/Lupin/Malfoy/Potter/Scarmander/Weasley/Wood-Clan the first time around, as now the Black/Creevy/Dursley/Longbottom/Lupin/Malfoy/Potter/Scarmander/Weasley/Wood-Clan._

"_So, what did you do, after we left?"_

_Sirius laughed and Remus answered: "That is a long story..."_

* * *

„Really? I expected nothing like that!", Harry said sarcastically.

Sirius, Fred I, George, Remus, Tonks (shouldn't she be called something else now?) and some of the children laughed.

As witches recover from giving birth much more quickly than muggle women, Ginny came out of the room, dressed in her ordinary clothes.

"How about we stop blocking the way, floo Severus and all go to Potter Manor, where America and Collin can have a nap", Collin interrupted by yawning, "and the ones you, the other children and Teddy don't know can introduce themselves and then the children not in Hogwarts go away while we tell the story what happened?"

"Sounds good to me", Harry agreed and the others all nodded in agreement.

Ginny took Collin, as Harry was still carrying little America, and the Potters went to the car they drove Ginny to the hospital with (magical transportations are a big no-go during pregnancy).

* * *

After arriving at the London Potter house, they took the floo to Potter Manor (America was still being carried by Harry who also had Lily on his shoulders and Ginny had Collin on her arms and Albus at her hand. James had been declared to be old enough to floo alone at his eight birthday).

They all went up to the room prepared for America.

"That is your room, America", Ginny said.

The big room was painted in a warm beige and had a large window (including a balcony that was going to be locked for the next eight years) towards the woods. There were all things you'd need for a baby, like a baby crib. After Harry dressed her in a yellow baby's clothing (or whatever it was called) and gently laid her down in the crib, saying: "Good Night, little America. I wish you beautiful dreams."

"Good Night, America"

"Gee Nigh, A-eica"

"Night, little sis"

"Good Night, little sister. Although it's midday."

"Night honey", Ginny said, taking a baby monitor, "Sleep good, America."

* * *

The six older Potters went out of the baby's room and while Lily, Albus and James went downstairs to the other, Harry, Ginny and Collin stepped into Collin's room, which was directly across it.

The two-year-old's room was painted blue, like the sea. On one side, there was a picture of a ship. Being a wizard-made picture, the ship slowly moved with the painted waves. Collin also had a balcony (which was locked too). He had every thing a two-year-old needed, and a few toys, but magical and muggle. As all Potter children (and maybe also Lupin and Black children), Collin owned a stuffed wolf, stag and grim-like dog.

Collin's bed, shaped like a ship, so that you had to go up a plank to get to the mattress, was left to the door. Ginny dressed Collin in blue pajamas with moving submarines, he had chose at a muggle store, so that Harry had enchanted them.

"Ca I hawe a stowy?", Collin asked, his brown eyes pleading.

"Yeah, Captain Collin", Collin chuckled, "I'll read you a story, while your Daddy goes downstairs to talk with the Clan and the Snapes"

"Oway"

* * *

Harry got out of his son's room and went downstairs, where a big crow was already awaiting him.

"Hello", Harry greeted everyone, "Before we cause a big chaos, trying to decide an order to introduce yourselves to me, Teddy, James, Albus and Lily, as we came from an alternate reality, time line, whatever, how about we go in order of the last names?"

Everyone agreed and Sirius, a blonde woman and three girls and one girl stepped forward.

* * *

**There it is!**

**~Marvelgeek42**

**PS: Think about the above AN. If you're intrested, please PM me.**


	2. (Re-)Introductions Part I

**Hello, it's me again!**

**I decided that you deserve a Chapter, so I split it.**

**IMPORTANT: Can you draw good? Can you draw a cover? Preferably all Potters together? (PM me on the apprearances, please, I changed stuff).**

**Any betas interested, please PM me and mentio the story title.**

**Someone asked about the name 'America'. Well, I like (read: love) 'The Selection' by Kiera Cass, where the main character is called America. As I can not think of any stories concerning this, I honored her this way. (Also it was the first name that popped in my head)  
**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own anything, please stop abusing drugs, alcohol or whatever. I don't own.**

* * *

**_LAST TIME_**

_Harry got out of his son's room and went downstairs, where a big crow was already awaiting him._

_"Hello", Harry greeted everyone, "Before we cause a big chaos, trying to decide an order to introduce yourselves to me, Teddy, James, Albus and Lily, as we came from an alternate reality, time line, whatever, how about we go in order of the last names?"_

_Everyone agreed and Sirius, a blonde woman and three girls and one boy stepped forward._

* * *

Sirius spoke first: "Hey, Harry knows me, of curse. As do you now that I think of it...what you don't now however is, that I am Hogwarts' Flying instructor, Quidditch Coach and referee."

"That's great, Padfoot", Harry said, smiling.

The blonde, electric blue-eyed woman stepped forwards: "Hello, you don't really know me, I suppose. I am Laurel Black, Sirius' wife. I'm a muggle, 45 and ironically the name I was born with was Laurel Potter. I work as a policewoman"

Ironic, indeed. Laurel stepped back.

Next, a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes **(A/N: like Annabeth Chase, I did not plan on that) **stepped forward: "Hey, I'm Abby Laurel Black. I'm 15 years old and in Hufflepuff. My best friend is Riya Lupin. I'm a beater of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

"Hello, I'm Monique Samantha Black. I'm 13 and in Slytherin. I do not play Quidditch, but I watch. My best friend is Brooke Snape", the girl which looked like a copy of her mother with her blonde hair and blue eyes introduced herself.

A girl with black hair and electric blue eyes continued: "Hello! I am Sophia Campbell Black. I am 11 and in Ravenclaw. My best friend is Lucy Weasley. I am going to try out as Ravenclaw beater next year."

The boy with black hair and gray eyes finished the introduction of the Blacks: "I am Sirius Jack Black. Dad found it funny to name me like that muggle actor. I'm Sophia's twin, so also 11, and I'm in Gryffindor. Next year, I'm gonna try out as Gryffindor Chaser. My best friend is Norbert Weasley."

It was obvious for Harry, that at least one of Sirius' children was a prankster. Judging from the introductions, he'd guess it was Sirius...Jr.

Sirius looked at Harry: "Seeing you have a newborn in the house, I'll bring my family home and then come back for the story."

Harry nodded, and Sirius began apparating his family away. But first the Blacks went outside, so that they would not wake America or Collin up.

* * *

Collin Creevey and his family went next.

"Err, hello Harry. You know me...but you don't know, that I'm professional photographer for the Daily Prophet!"

"Cool, Collin!"

The man with the mousy brown hair, brown eyes and light skin stepped back, so that his wife could talk. Harry recognized her as Romilda Vane. The girl who tried to make him drink love potion (at least in the first reality). The woman with the black hair, dark eyes and dark skin spoke: "Hello Harry. I'm not sure, if you know, me but I'm Romilda Creevey nee Vane. I work at Madam Malkin's."

"I'm Delia Romilda Creevey. I'm six years old. My bestest friend is Benjamin Wood", said the little girl which looked like a female version of her father, only with her mother's dark eyes.

Her little brother (who had black hair, brown eyes and dark skin) continued: "I'm Marius Collin Creevey, I'm four and my best friend is David Longbottom."

The little girl with black hair, dark eyes and a skin which was neither light nor dark finished: "Me Par-Paris Summer Crewwey and I liwe Collin and Paul."

As the Family was finished, Collin took Marius' and Delia's hands while Romilda held Paris and they all disapareated.

* * *

The second Creevey family continued.

"Hey, I'm Dennis Creevey", said the man that looked nearly exactly like his older brother, "I'm a Dragon tamer."

When he was finished, his wife introduced herself: "Hello, I'm Trinity Creevey nee Washington. I work under Hermonie in the 'Creatures Rights' department in the ministry. I'm 320 years old, but I don't look like it because, well, I'm a vampire."

The red-eyed, black-haired woman with sharped front teeth and skin that managed to be both, dark and pale, looked at Harry, as if awaiting approval.

"Yeah, if you don't intend to kill me, I don't really care."

The woman threw herself at him, thanking him: "I knew that wouldn't change", she let Harry go, "While Hermonie's work has helped to get rid of most prejudices, Vampires are still not tolerated by most people."

Harry nodded understanding.

A little girl in a bright green dress, with a flower on it came forward: "Hello, I'm Nikki Trinity Creevey. I'm four years old and my best friend is Diana Malfoy." Nikki had the same skin and hair as her mother and the eyes of her father.

Then, her little brother came forward, in the way all toddlers who just finished learning to walk go. He had pale skin, red eyes, mousy brown hair and very slightly sharped front teeth: "I'm Paul Dennis. Me two. Ma bes fiend awe Pawis and Collin."

The second Creevey family went home, just like the first did.

* * *

Dudley stepped forward. "We don't really need to introduce ourselves, do we? But we're gonna be doing it anyways, in case anything changed. I'm a personal trainer."

Dudley did not change much from the other time line. He was still blond, muscular and blue-eyed. Not that there should be any reason for a change.

Alicia waved: "Yeah, you still know me. You remember. Black-haired, brown eyes and skin. On the Quidditch team...?"  
"'Curse I remember you, 'Licia"

Harry just observed that only he and the husbands (and friends) of all woman were allowed to give nicknames. If any male, except for children, husband and Harry, used a nickname, he'd get cursed.

"Well, I'm working with Ginny."

"Hello, namesake. I'm Harry Dudley Dursley, eight and my best friend is Olive Weasley." Harry had black hair, blue eyes and a dark skin.

A black-haired, blue-eyed, light skinned girl was next. "I'm Hermonie Alicia Dursley. I'm six years old and my best friend is Albus."

The youngest twins stepped forward together.

"I'm Ronald 'Ron' Fred Dursley", the blonde, brown-eyed toddler with a skin which was a mixture of the ones one Dudley and Alicia, said.

"And I'm Ginerva 'Ginny' Marlene Dursley", the black-haired, brown-eyed and dark-skinned girl continued.

"We're four, but we're going to be five in a month", they chorused.

"My best friend is Hugo Weasley"

"And mine is Lily", the girl finished.

The Dursley family went out in the car and drove away.

* * *

Neville and his family walked forward. All Longbottoms had blonde hair, brown eyes and light skin.

"You all know me. I'm currently Hogwarts Herbology Professor. Oh and thanks."

Harry knew what Neville meant, but the others looked confused.

"I'm Landlady of the Leaky Cauldron", Hannah chirped.

The only girl continued: "I'm Alice Hannah Longbottom, the oldest and only girl. I'm seven, but I'm gonna be eight soon! My best friend is Roxanne Weasley."

The older boy added shyly: "I'm her twin, Frank Neville. My best friends are George Weasley II and Felix Weasley."

"I'm David Stephen Longbottom, I'm four and as Marius already said I'm his best friend and he's mine."

The Longbottoms went home too.

* * *

**Done!**

**It was rather difficult to decide some things like looks and friends, but I _think _I did okay.**

**Trinity is a vampire because a) I can twist things a bit and more importantly b) I felt like it.**

**Please Review**

**-Marvelgeek42**

**PS: Think about the above AN.**


	3. (Re-)Introductions Part II

**Okay, this is shorter than the last Chapter, but a) it's faster and b) I wanted to do all Weasleys in a row (just Weasley and Wood left)**

**IMPORTANT: Can you draw good? Can you draw a cover? Preferably all Potters together? (PM me on the apperances, please, I changed stuff)**

**Any betas intrested, please PM me and mention the story title.**

**Disclaimer: I only own OCs. Which this story has plenty of.**

* * *

_**DOES NOT NEED A RECAP**_

* * *

When the seven Lupins stepped froward, Harry could see at once they were all Tonks' children.

"Hello again Harry, I guess. Thank you again for securing me my job as DADA teacher all these years ago...or yesterday in your case", Remus started.

"Wotcher, Harry! Yeah...I'm still an Auror...", Tonks continued.

The oldest girl with bight green hair and blue eyes started, while waving: "Heya! I'm Skye Amy Lupin. I'm 16 and I Gryffindor. My best friend is Seraphina 'Sera' Snape and I'm currently dating Robert Rogers from Slytherin."

Next was the most normal looking of the Lupin children, with blue eyes and mousy brown hair: "Hello, Uncle Harry. My name is Riya Jenna Lupin, I am 15 years of age and in Ravenclaw. My best friend be Abby Black."

"I should be next, but you know me...", Teddy said.

"We might not actually", Riya protested, "We don't know, how you're different from our time line. But I get what you mean."

"Yeah, so anyways. My name would be Romulus River Lupin. I am 12 and in Slytherin. My closest friend would be Marc Wood and Victorie Weasley blood red hair continued.

"Heyy, I'm Julia Holly Lupin. I'm ten. My best buddy is Lorcan Scarmander", the girl with yellow hair and eyes finished.

Remus and Tonks appareated their children, except for Teddy who stayed to get to know the others, home.

* * *

The next family were the Malfoys.

Draco reintroduced himself shortly (like eight words 'Hey, Boss. Darco Malfoy, former Slytherin and enemy'), then it was his wife's turn: "Hello, I am Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass. I'm a Healer."

The brown-eyed and haired with stepped back to let her children speak.

The boy looked like his father, only he had the eyes of his mother: "Hello, I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. My best friend is Rose Weasley and I am years old."

His little sister, an adorable little girl with brown hair and gray eyes, added"I'm Diana Gwendolyn Malfoy. I'm four years old and my bestest friend is Nikki Creevey."

As every other family before, the Malfoys went home.

* * *

There was an ankward silence, as Harry realized, that 'Potter' was the next name in order.

"I don't need a re-introduction of my own wife and children, neither do they or Teddy, so next!"

"In that case, it's our turn now", the brown-eyed man with light brown hair said, "Rolf Scarmander is my name. I'm a magizooogist."

"As am I", Luna said dreaming.

"I'm Lysander Rolf Scarmander, the older twin. I'm ten. My best friend would be Dominique Weasley", the boy with light brown hair and silvery-blue eyes began.

"And I'm his twin Lorcan Xenophilus. My best buddy is Julia Lupin", his blonde, brown-eyed brother finished.

The Scarmanders went home too

* * *

"Hello, Lord Potter", Severus Snape said, sneering slightly, "All you don't know would be, that I'm still potions teacher"

"I apologize for my husbands childish behavior", a red haired woman with unique (or at least Harry had never seen or heard of similar) violet eyes said, "I'm Candace Snape nee Baxter. I'm a muggle from the US. I'm working as a librarian."

"Pleased to...meet you, I guess", Harry answered politely.

"I'm Seraphina Candace Snape, but call me Sera. I'm 16 and in Gryffindor. I'm currently dating Gabriel Troy of Ravenclaw. My best friend is, as already mentioned, Skye Lupin."

Next was a girl, with had the same hair, eyes and pale skin like her father: "I'm Adrienne Heather Snape and I am 14 . My best friend is Riya Lupin, but unlike her, I'm in Hufflepuff."

"My name would be Brooke Mercedes Snape", the last girl, with red hair and black eyes finished, "I'm in Slytherin and 13 years old. My best friend is Monique Black."

The Snape family left too.

* * *

**Done!**

**The 'Weasley and Wood' - Chapter is comming soon, and then we'll get to the interesting stuff.**

**Please Review.**

**~Marvelgeek42**

**PS: Think about the above AN.**


	4. (Re-)Introductions Part III

**That took me way to long. I'm sorry**

**IMPORTANT: Can you draw good? Can you draw a cover? Preferably all Potters together? (PM me on the apperances, please, I changed stuff)**

**Any betas intrested, please PM me and mention the story title.**

**Disclaimer: *Runs from lawyer* I. DO. NOT. OWN. HARRY. POTTER. GODDAMN!**

**I've decided, that I'll just do the kids and non-cannon ones this time. So pretend the cannon adults were n this too.**

**And I**** noticed that I forgot about Quidditch after the fist few. I'll add that later on.**

* * *

_**DOES ****NOT NEED A RECAP**_

* * *

Bill and Fleur came forward and reintroduced themselves. **  
**

"Hello, Uncle Harry, James, Albus, Lily and Teddy", said Victorie (who has blonde hair and blue eyes, "You know me, I'm Victorie Fleur Weasely. I'm twelve, in Hufflepuff and my best friends are Romulus Lupin and Marc Wood."

Dominique, the only redhead of Bill's kids, was next. "My name would be Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, as I'm sure you know. I am ten years old and my best friend would be Lysander Scarmander."

"Hello! I'm Louis William Weasley. I'm eight and my best buddies are Fred II and James."

Just like the other families, these Weasleys went home.

* * *

Then came Charlie and Lee and their adopted sons.

"Hey, I'm Norbert Lee Weasley. I'm eleven years old and in Gryffindor. My best mate is Sirius II", the dark-skinned, black-haired, green-eyed boy said, "_And_ I'm a werewolf. But with the Wolfsbane Potion and Mr. Remus' **(It was so hard to decide what to call Moony here)** help it's okay. I was adopted by these two", he pointed at Charlie and Lee, "After my birth family threw me out when I was three and bitten."

Harry was kinda stunned, but before he had the chance to react, the pale, red-eyed and brown-haired boy next to Norbert continued: "I am Alexander Charlie Weasley-Jordan. I am nine years old. My closest friends are Molly II and Jonathan Wood. When I was four-and-a-half, I was bitten by a vampire. My biological parents adorned me and my Dads took me in. Oh, and all the stuff about vampires and werewolves being enemies is a completely ridiculous invention" Norbert nodded along the last part.

Harry could see Alexanders sharpened front teeth.

"I am Felix Anthony. I'm seven and my best friends are George Weasley II and Frank Longbottom II. I am an elf. Yes, there are different kinds of elves. I used to be an orphan before my second parents found me", the blue-eyed blond boy said.

Being completely different from the rest up until now, this family went to the cinema to see _The Avengers_.

* * *

The next ones were Percy's wife and children.

"Hey, I'm Audrey Weasley, Percy's wife. I'm a half-blood and I'm the head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games", the brown-eyed and haired witch next to Percy introduced herself.

Her older daughter, who had green eyes and brown hair, was next: "I would be Lucy Audrey Weasley. I am eleven years old and in Ravenclaw. My best is Sophia Black."

"I am Molly Ginerva Weasley. I'm nine and my best buddies are Alex and Johnny", a red-haired, brown-eyed and hyperactive girl said.

The family went on a trip to the British Museum.

* * *

"We're next", Fred I said, "Cause I won at rock-paper-scissors."

"I'm Kaylee and I'm a teacher", the blue-eyed woman next to Fred begun.

"I'm Olivie Kaylee Weasley. I'm eight and my best friend is Harry Dursley", a girl with her father's hair and her mother's eyes said.

"I'm George Fred Weasley. I'm seven and my friends are Felix and Frank", a boy with his mother's white hair said.

These Weasleys waited.

* * *

"Okay, our turn", George said.

"I'm Fred George Weasley. I'm eight and my best mates are Louis and James", a boy with brown eyes, hair and skin said.

A girl with red hair finished: "I'm his sister Roxanne. I'm seven. My best friend is Alice."

Together with Fred I's family, they all went to Alton Towers in Staffordshire.

* * *

The second-to-last family was the one of Ron and Hermonie

"My name is Rose Lavender Weasley. I'm six as my best friend is Scorpius", the red-haired girl with blue eyes said.

Her little brother, an adorable boy with blue eyes and bushy brown hair added: "I'm Hugo Victor Weasley. My best friend is Ron Dursley. It's always funny when he comes to our house. I'm four."

These Weasleys left to...somewhere.

* * *

The final family were the Woods. Oliver and Katie had three boys, all with brown hair and eyes.

The oldest begun: "I'm Marc Oliver Wood. I'm twelve, in Gryffindor and my best mates are Victorie and Romulus."

"Hello! My name is Jonathan Daniel and I am nine years old", the middle continued, "My best friends are Molly and Alexander."

"Benjamin Alastor Wood is my name. I'm six years old and my best buddy is Delia Creevey.", the youngest finished.

The Woods went to a Quidditch game.

Just then, a wolf partronus appeared, telling them, that all people pat of the story were coming later that evening.

* * *

**Okay, next Chapter is gonna be the actual stoy of what happend!**

**Which Horcrux do _you_ want first?  
**

**Anything that _has to_ be in there in your opinion?  
**

**Tell me, and I'll try! Except for when it crosses my plans.**

**~Marvelgeek42**

**PS: Think about the above AN.**


End file.
